maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests/6
|-21000 |[[/Find the Missing Kid 1|'Required' Find the Missing Kid 1]] |None |-21001 |[[/Find the Missing Kid 2|'Required' Find the Missing Kid 2]] |None |-21010 |[[/The Return of the Hero|'Required' The Return of the Hero]] |None |-21011 |[[/The Missing Weapon|'Required' The Missing Weapon]] |None |-21012 |[[/Abilities Lost|'Required' Abilities Lost]] |None |-21013 |[[/A Gift for the Hero|'Required' A Gift for the Hero]] |None |-21015 |[[/Basic Fitness Training 1|'Required' Basic Fitness Training 1]] |None |-21016 |[[/Basic Fitness Training 2|'Required' Basic Fitness Training 2]] |None |-21017 |[[/Basic Fitness Training 3|'Required' Basic Fitness Training 3]] |None |-21018 |[[/Basic Fitness Test|'Required' Basic Fitness Test]] |None |-21014 |[[/Lilin's Account|'Required' Lilin's Account]] |Level 5 |-21100 |[[/The Five Heroes|'Required' The Five Heroes]] |Level 10 |-21101 |[[/The Polearm-Wielding Hero|'Required' The Polearm-Wielding Hero]] |Level 10 |-21700 |New Beginnings |Level 10 |-21705 |To Victoria Island |Level 10 |-21706 |An Information Dealer's Work |Level 10 |-21707 |Teo's Information |Level 10 |-21766 |Suspicious John |Level 10 |-21767 |Secrets of the Wooden Box |Level 10 |-21708 |Your First Informant Assignment |Level 10 |-21709 |Check Out the Orange Mushroom |Level 10 |-21710 |Raging Horny Mushrooms |Level 10 |-21711 |When Mushrooms Cry |Level 10 |-21712 |First Assignment, Completed! |Level 10 |-21713 |Your Second Informant Assignment |Level 15 |-21714 |Golems Amok |Level 15 |-21715 |Camila's Testimony |Level 15 |-21716 |Second Assignment, Completed! |Level 15 |-21717 |What Chief Stan Says 1 |Level 15 |-21718 |What Chief Stan Says 2 |Level 15 |-21719 |The Puppeteer's Invitation |Level 15 |-21720 |The Puppeteer's Warning |Level 15 |-21721 |Your Third Informant Assignment |Level 20 |-21722 |Ghost Stumps |Level 230 |-21723 |Find the Puppet |Level 230 |-21724 |Third Assignment, Completed! |Level 20 |-21725 |10 Boogies's Request |Level 20 |-21726 |Your Fourth Informant Assignment |Level 25 |-21727 |The forest is getting out of control! |Level 25 |-21728 |The Puppeteer's Cave |Level 25 |-21729 |4th Assignment Completed |Level 25 |-21730 |The Cave's Password |Level 25 |-21731 |Eliminate the Puppeteer! |Level 25 |-21732 |The Black Wings' Conspiracy |Level 25 |-21200 |[[/In Search of Its Rightful Owner|'Adv.' In Search of Its Rightful Owner]] |Level 30 |-21201 |[[/The Mirror of Desire|'Adv.' The Mirror of Desire]] |Level 30 |-21202 |[[/In Search of the Ultimate Weapon|'Adv.' In Search of the Ultimate Weapon]] |Level 30 |-21733 |Gathering Some Strange Information |Level 43 |-21734 |Traces of the Puppeteer |Level 45 |-21735 |The Seal Stone of Victoria Island |Level 45 |-21736 |Orbis |Level 48 |-21737 |The Giant Nependeaths Appear |Level 48 |-21738 |Sealed Garden |Level 48 |-21739 |To the Sealed Garden |Level 48 |-21740 |The Stolen Seal Stone of Orbis |Level 48 |-21600 |Pucci's Request |Level 50 |-21601 |Formula for Your Wolf Pup |Level 50 |-21602 |Kenta's Wolf Pup Formula |Level 50 |-21603 |Ryko the Wolf Pup |Level 50 |-21604 |Wolf Mount |Level 50 |-21741 |Investigating Mu Lung |Level 54 |-21742 |The Black Scroll |Level 54 |-21743 |The Special Ink |Level 54 |-21744 |The Shadow Knight's Letter |Level 54 |-21745 |How to Meet Mu Gong |Level 54 |-21746 |Mu Gong's Test |Level 54 |-21747 |Catch the Shadow Knight! |Level 54 |-21748 |The Stolen Seal Stone of Mu Lung |Level 54 |-21300 |[[/A Weapon Never Leaves Its Owner|'Adv.' A Weapon Never Leaves Its Owner]] |Level 60 |-21301 |[[/Catch that Thief!|'Adv.' Catch that Thief!]] |Level 60 |-21302 |[[/Making Red Jade|'Adv.' Making Red Jade]] |Level 60 |-21303 |[[/Friendship with Yeti|'Adv.' Friendship with Yeti]] |Level 60 |-21771 |Aran's Token of Heroism |Level 60 |-21772 |Silver Heroes Emblem |Level 60 |-21749 |Back to the Past |Level 63 |-21750 |She Remembers Me |Level 63 |-21751 |Seal Stone of Ellin Forest |Level 63 |-21752 |Find the Key |Level 63 |-21753 |The Lost Seal Stone of Ellin Forest |Level 63 |-21754 |Info on Another Seal Stone |Level 63 |-21755 |Decoding the Letter |Level 63 |-21756 |A Letter to the Queen |Level 68 |-21757 |Neinheart the Strategist |Level 68 |-21758 |Neinheart's Thanks |Level 70 |-21768 |Lilin's Call |Level 75 |-21769 |Friends of Aran |Level 75 |-21400 |[[/Weapon Starts a Fight... with His Owner?|'Adv.' Weapon Starts a Fight... with His Owner?]] |Level 100 |-21401 |[[/Taming the Polearm|'Adv.' Taming the Polearm]] |Level 100 |-21772 |Aran's Token for an Epic Hero. |Level 100 |-21774 |Gold Heroes Emblem |Level 100 |-21607 |The Adolescent Wolf |Level 100 |-21608 |Nanuke's Advice |Level 100 |-21609 |Kenta's Adolescent Wolf Vitamins |Level 100 |-21610 |Scadur's Advice |Level 100 |-21612 |A Visit from the Wolf Herd |Level 150 |-21613 |The Wolves' Test |Level 150 |-21614 |A Wolf's Heart |Level 150 |-21500 |[[/Weapon Acknowledges Its Owner|'Adv.' Weapon Acknowledges Its Owner]] |Level 200 |-21618 |The Wolf's Evolution |Level 200 |} Category:Quests